Sky/Gallery
Specialists Uniform |-|Red Fountain= Original Coming soon... Stock Arts ~Sky Specialist~.jpg Red Fountain Sky Winx Club.jpg |-|Linphea= Original Coming soon... Stock Arts Sky89.png Seasons |-|Trailer= Season 6 Bloom & Sky S6 Trailer.png Bloom & Sky S6 Trailer 2.png Sky & Thoren & Nex S6 Trailer.png Sky & Thoren & Nex S6 Trailer 2.png Sky S6 Trailer.png Sky S6 Trailer 2.png Sky & Thoren S6 Trailer.png Sky & Thoren S6 Trailer 2.png Sky & Thoren S6 Trailer 3.png |-|Season 1= Series SkyS1.jpg SpecialistsKnutBloomStella - WCEp101.png Winx Club - Episode 101 (6).png Bloom & Sky Season 1 ep 3.jpg IMG 3460.PNG IMG 3463.PNG IMG 3478.PNG FairyandHeroDancing.jpg RivenSkyBrandon - WCEp104.png Timmy, Riven, Sky - Episode 104 (3).jpg RivenSkyBrandon - WCEp104(1).png RivenSkyBrandon - WCEp104(2).png Timmy, Sky - Episode 104 (4).jpg Snapshot - Episode 104 (5).jpg Sky and Riiven tied up.png Specialists - WCEp104(1).png Bloom & Sky Season 1 ep 4.jpg SpecialistsWinx - WCEp104(2).png Specialists - WCEp104(2).png Timmy, Sky - Episode 104 (7).jpg Specialists - WCEp104(4).png Specialists - WCEp104(5).png RivenSky - WCEp107(1).png Specialists assisting in the clean up.png Cleaning to the rythme.png RivenSky - WCEp107(2).png RivenSky - WCEp107(3).png Specialists - WCEp107(1).png RivenSkyBrandon - WCEp107.png Specialists - WCEp107(2).png Specialists - WCEp107(3).png RivenSky - WCEp107(4).png SpecialistsWinx - WCEp107(1).png SpecialistsWinx - WCEp107(2).png SpecialistsTheWinx - WCEp107.png BrandonSkyRiven - WCEp108(1).png Bloom & Sky Season 1 ep 8.jpg Episode 109 5.png Riven leaves.png Bloom & Sky Season 1 ep 10.jpg capture_002_14062015_202535_379.png Winx Club - Episode 112 (1).jpg Winx Club - Episode 114 (5).jpg Winx Club - Episode 114 (11).jpg Winx Club - Episode 115 (8).jpg Winx Club - Episode 117 (3).jpg Winx Club - Episode 117 (4).jpg Snapshot - Episode 117.jpg Winx Club - Episode 117 (7).jpg Winx Club - Episode 117 Mistake.jpg Winx Club - Episode 117 (10).jpg Sky, Bloom, Diaspro - Ep117 (1).jpg Sky, Bloom, Diaspro - Ep117 (2).jpg Diaspro 1.jpg Sky, Diaspro - Ep117 (1).jpg Winx Club - Episode 117 (13).jpg Sky, Diaspro - Ep117 (2).jpg Sky, Bloom, Diaspro - Ep117 (3).jpg Winx Club - Episode 119 (14).jpg Winx Club - Episode 121 (8).jpg Winx Club - Episode 121 (11).jpg Winx Club - Episode 122.jpg Winx Club - Episode 122 (10).jpg Winx Club - Episode 122 (11).jpg Winx Club - Episode 122 (13).jpg Winx Club - Episode 123 Mistake 2.jpg Winx Club - Episode 123 (4).jpg 24.jpg Winx Club - Episode 123 (8).jpg Winx Club - Episode 124 (3).jpg Winx Club - Episode 125 (6).jpg Winx Club - Episode 125 Mistake 4.jpg 2-7-.jpg Winx Club - Episode 126 Mistake 9.jpg Specials Stella, Bloom, Knut, Specialists - Special 1 (1).jpg SkyNick.png Stella, Bloom, Specialists - Special 1 (1).jpg The Winx, Specialists, Kiko - Special 1 (1).jpg The Winx, Specialists - Special 1 (1).jpg The Winx, Specialists - Special 1 (2).jpg The Winx, Trix, Specialists - Special 1 (1).jpg Diaspro - Revenge of the Trix (1).jpg Sky, Diaspro - Special 2 (1).jpg Diaspro, Sky - Revenge of the Trix.jpg Sky, Diaspro - Special 2 (2).jpg Sky, Diaspro - Special 2 (3).jpg Sky, Bloom, Diaspro - Special 2 (3).jpg Sky, Bloom, Diaspro - Special 2 (2).jpg Sky, Bloom, Diaspro - Special 2 (1).jpg Diaspro - Revenge of the Trix (8).jpg Diaspro Revealing the Truth.png Sky, Diaspro - Special 2 (4).jpg Sky Bloom and Brandon.png Bloom and Sky's first kiss (nick).jpg |-|Season 2= Series Bloom_&_Sky_Season_2_ep_1.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-06-29-03h41m03s74.jpg 2x10-Bloom and Sky.jpg Winx Club - Episode 201 (10).jpg Dragon's Flame Healing - Episode 210.jpg Samara with Erendor, Bloom and Sky.png Aky tied up.png Vlcsnap-2011-06-29-03h47m51s173.jpg Bloom . Sky.jpg WCEp222Mistake(11).png WCEp222Mistake(3).png WCEp222Mistake(2).png WCEp221Mistake(4).png IMG 3086.jpg Specials Griffin, Faragonda, Codatorta, Specialists, Winx - The Shadow Pheonix (1).jpg Season-2-Episode-25-The-Ultimate-Power-Couple-the-winx-club-22370559-320-240.jpg |-|Season 3= Bal_princessi_3.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-06-29-03h10m11s185.jpg Bloom_&_Sky_Season_3_ep_8.jpg Diaspro - Episode 308.jpg Diaspro - Episode 308 (2).jpg Diaspro, Sky - Ep308 (1).jpg Diaspro - Episode 308 (4).jpg Diaspro - Episode 309.jpg Diaspro - Episode 309 (3).jpg Mark_of_Valtor_on_Sky.jpg|Mark of Valtor on Sky's shoulder l_b501affc.jpg Helia Uniform S2 S3.jpg TecnaOS.jpg |-|Season 4= IMG 2899.JPG Bloom & Sky Season 4 ep 2.jpg Untitled7.png Bloom & Sky Season 4 ep 4.jpg Untitled5.png Brandon, Helia, Sky, Mitzi - Episode 405 (1).jpg TimmyCivS4.png Winx Club - Episode 407 (4).jpg Bloom & Sky Season 4 ep 8.jpg Bloom & Sky Season 4 ep 13.jpg Sky and Brandn tied up.png Bloom & Sky Season 4 ep 15.jpg Bloom & Sky Season 4 ep 16.jpg Flora & Helia S4E16 (3).jpg Sky tied up with brandon.png winx-4-25-01109310-14-43.jpg youloveit_ru_blum_skajj.jpg w_fDSJAevqg.jpg SkyS4.jpg Sky 1.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-06-29-04h01m21s233.jpg DeadNabu.jpeg SkyGuy-Skyangry.jpg SkyGuy-Skyhappy.jpg Sky season 4.jpg Brandon nice picture.jpg Winx and guys.jpg |-|Season 5= Bloom2.jpg 08n.jpg 480518 253426238111054 724321552 n.jpg Krystal and Sky Ep5.PNG Diaspro, Sky - Episode 506 (1).jpg Diaspro, Sky, Krystal, Bloom, Stella, Kiko - Episode 506 (1).jpg Winx Club - Episode 506 (2).jpg Bloom Harmonix & Sky.jpeg Pendant of Eraklyon - Episode 512.png Diaspro, Sky - Episode 516 (1).jpg Bloom and Sky S5.jpeg Bloom kisses Sky.jpeg Winx Club - Episode 516 (13).jpg Sky's Pink Gem.jpg Winx Club - Episode 518 (8).jpg Diaspro, Sky - Episode 518 (1).jpg Diaspro, Sky - Episode 518 (2).jpg Diaspro, Sky - Episode 518 (3).jpg Diaspro, Bloom, Sky - Episode 518 (1).jpg Diaspro, Bloom, Sky - Episode 518 (2).jpg Diaspro, Bloom, Sky - Episode 518 (3).jpg Winx Club - Episode 518 Mistake.jpg Diaspro, Sky, Bloom - Episode 519 (1).jpg Council of Sovereigns - Episode 519 (1).jpg capture_002_14062015_215713_682.png Diaspro, Sky - Episode 520.jpg Diaspro, Sky - Episode 520 (2).jpg Diaspro, Sky - Episode 520 (3).jpg Bloom et Sky 21.jpg Bs1.jpg 429253 269555213164823 658706636 n.jpg Bloom and Sky reconcile.jpg Kingerendorwithskyandbloom.jpg Erendor renounces Diaspro's position.png tumblr_inline_mmunhh2f1k1rm5ms5.jpg Diaspro, Sky - Episode 524 (1).jpg Diaspro, Sky - Episode 524 (2).jpg Sky k.png 45dc0d0a18b21f1ba564f4e1917e0189.jpg 19227332_426695171043130_7468287596133613568_n.jpg |-|Season 6= Fza5QLyEGOo.jpg 0GkfSB SoTI.jpg DXvim1qk0dw.jpg MVh7fthmOpY.jpg NQsvHK10mEM.jpg Specialiststrained.jpg Riven 3.jpg Riven 2.jpg S6E07.3.png Live-tweet-1.png Capture 007 26062015 175030 422.png Capture 002 26062015 133443 655.png vlcsnap-2015-07-02-21h02m58s213.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-03-19h27m56s248.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-03-23h34m04s170.png Bloom & Sky Season 6 ep 24.jpg Bloom & Sky Season 6 ep 16.jpg BloomSky.jpg Sb.png B & S EP18.jpg Capture 001 22062015 101618 933.png Episode 606 (5).png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-00h46m04s108.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-12-23h54m44s56.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-12-23h54m28s149.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-12-23h54m12s242.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-03-17h14m02s252.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-03-17h13m26s149.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-03-17h13m20s87.png |-|Season 7= Bloom and sky kissing.png Bloom and sky 516613.png Winx 704 -- Timmy, Brandon, Nex, Sky, Helia.PNG Winx 704 -- Bloom and Sky.PNG Winx 704 -- Bloom and Sky 2.PNG Freedom's enchantment 3.png Bloom & Sky - Ep725.jpg Bloom&SkyS7E25.jpeg Bloom&SkyS7E25 2.jpeg Bloom&SkyS7E25 3.jpeg Bloom&SkyS7E25 4.jpeg 13 0.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-07-16-05h07m16s942.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-16-05h07m26s155.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-16-05h07m35s398.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-16-05h07m41s960.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-16-05h07m47s323.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-16-05h07m54s949.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-16-05h08m01s493.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-16-05h08m55s309.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-16-05h09m37s375.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-16-05h09m44s155.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-16-05h09m51s049.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-16-05h10m14s043.png vlcsnap-2016-07-16-05h10m35s251.png vlcsnap-2016-07-16-05h10m41s425.png vlcsnap-2016-07-16-05h10m53s592.png vlcsnap-2016-07-16-05h11m09s157.png vlcsnap-2016-07-16-05h11m13s152.png vlcsnap-2016-07-16-05h11m20s583.png vlcsnap-2016-07-16-05h11m42s185.png vlcsnap-2016-07-16-05h11m52s845.png vlcsnap-2016-07-16-05h11m56s972.png 18811999_1950738888495332_5342202497404502016_n.jpg 19932733_985843884886096_8993069409337606144_n.jpg 17818764_320934744976240_5204735665299783680_n.jpg 0GkfSB_SoTI.jpg 16465437_2200309423526902_8711204140358828032_n.jpg Movies |-|The Secret of the Lost Kingdom= Vlcsnap-2011-06-29-04h11m36s193.jpg y_ad92b6fa.jpg y_418f6c34.jpg y_07c0f5ee.jpg |-|Magical Adventure= 1166 735.jpg |-|The Mystery of the Abyss= Bloom & Sky kiss..jpg Sky after drowning..jpg Sky and blom in the movie.jpg Bloom & Sky Movie 3.jpg 19424891_680344455481978_3316693850436665344_n.jpg Comics |-|Covers= Season 1 The Boys from Red Fountain.png I Ragazzi di Fonterossa.jpg Cuore di Fata.jpg WCM16.jpg Season 2 WCM23.jpg Return of the Trix Girls.png WCM28.jpg The Return of Princess Diaspro.png Season 3 The Loyalty Game.png Suspicion and Deceit.png The Knights of the Star.png Season 4 Magix On Ice (Comic).jpg Poison.png Ski Break.png Love and Duty.png Needless Courage.png WCM79.png Conflicts of the Heart.png WCM101.png Season 6 WCM123.jpg Season 7 WCM143.jpg WCM179.jpg|Issue 179: The Golden Moon Party! |-|Season 1 = Screenshot 1568.png|"Brandon" notifying Faragonda of their early arrival in The Secrets of Alfea. Screenshot_1569.png|"Brandon" and Bloom noticing each other from across the room. The Secrets of Alfea (5).jpg|The budding relationship between Bloom and "Brandon." Bloom_&_Sky's_Initial_Meeting.png|Bloom recounting her initial meeting with "Brandon" at the dance in The Boys from Red Fountain. Early_Reunion.png|Bloom and "Brandon" meeting up again. Furious_Sky.png|"Brandon" being left behind as "Prince Sky" takes Stella out for a joyride. Apology.png|"Brandon" apologizing for unintentionally offending Bloom. The Boys of Red Fountain (6).jpg|"Prince Sky" and "Brandon" fighting off Hunting Trolls. The Boys of Red Fountain (8).jpg|The pair being warned of assassination attempts. The Specialists' Arrival.png|The Specialists arriving per Stella's distress call in A Friend for Bloom. Comic 4 (4).jpg|The Specialists preparing to apprehend the Hunting Troll. Prisoner of the Dark (3).jpg|"Brandon" looking for Bloom with Musa and Flora in Prisoner of the Dark. Unfounded_Jealousy.png|"Brandon" expressing his skepticisms over Bloom working at the White Horse in The Swamp Monster. Trix in Hiding (I6).png|The Trix coming across the Specialists. Bad Ankle Icy.png|"Brandon" checking Icy's injured ankle. Warning_Signals.png|"Prince Sky" and "Brandon" trying to warn the Winx of the monster's presence. Leading_the_Charge.png|"Brandon" leading the charge against the monster of Black Mud Swamp. Caught_in_the_Storm.png|Everyone caught in the sudden storm. Putting_Bloom_First.png|"Brandon" leading Bloom to safety. Putting_Bloom_First_(2).png|"Brandon" giving Bloom his cloak to keep warm. The Swamp Monster (7).jpg|The couple reconciles. Rescued_by_Codatorta.png|The two being rescued by Codatorta. Grand_Entrance.png|"Brandon" making his grand entrance in Heart of a Fairy. Lacking_in_Skill.png|Bloom questioning his inability to use a hammer. Asking_for_Bandaids.png|"Brandon" asking for a bandaid after getting a splinter. Bandaid!.png|Bloom tending to the splinter. Diary_Image_(Sky).png|Bloom's diary showing an image of "Brandon," revealing that he knows of Bloom's crush on him in A Job for Bloom. I9 Specialists.png|The Specialists preparing to accompany some Alfea Fairies into the ancient section of the school's libraries. JfBp43.png|All of Bloom's friends surprising her at the White Horse, making it their new hangout. Diaspro's Defeat.png|"Brandon" approaching a defeated Diaspro in The Revelation. Royal Truth.png|Diaspro revealing "Brandon" to Prince Sky, the real heir to the royal throne and her fiancée. Lake_Mission_Prep.png|Sky, Brandon and Timmy making testing their submarine. Bloom_Lashes_Out.png|Bloom lashing out at Sky, refusing to listen to him. Bloom's_Disbelief.png|Sky's failed attempt at getting Bloom to trust him again. Lingering_Tension_(Bloom_Sky).png|Stella noticing the lingering tension between Bloom and Sky. Leaving_because_of_Him?.png|Stella suspecting that Bloom's decision to leave is because of Sky's lies. Specialist_Rescue_(I11).png|Brandon and Sky rush in to cover the girls as they make their escape in Dragon's Flame. Filling_Them_In.png|Sky filling the Winx in on what happened to Red Fountain. Screenshot_1592.png|Sky insisting that Bloom isn't at fault for the Trix's own evil. Specialist_Pitch-In.png|Sky and Brandon volunteering to accompany Bloom to Cloud Tower. Screenshot_1594.png|Knut leading the group to the secret tunnels. Screenshot_1595.png|Sky accusing Tiven of wasting time at Cloud Tower with his "little witch," Darcy. Screenshot_1640.png|Knut accidentally leading the group to Cloud Tower's garbage chute in Magic Battle. Screenshot_1348.png|A cloaked man rescuing the gang from the Queen Scarablat. Screenshot_1641.png|Sky and Brandon praising Riven on applying survival skills to real life. Screenshot_1642.png|Sky volunteering to act as the Griffin's defense while everyone escapes. Screenshot_1648.png|Sky being lent Griffin's specialized wind rider and suiting up with Bloom to keep the Army of Darkness at bay. Screenshot_1643.png|Zooming past multiple soldiers now that everyone has evacuated Cloud Tower. Screenshot_1644.png|Sky checking on Bloom after the crash. Screenshot_1645.png|Being left in confusion as Bloom heads for Lake Roccaluce for an unexplainable reason. Screenshot_1646.png|Sky being ambushed in Magix City. Screenshot_1647.png|Sky being rescued by a familiar fire fairy. Moonlight2.png|Sky and Bloom's kiss after the Trix's defeat in Moonlight. Screenshot_1650.png|Bloom and Sky greeting each other. Screenshot_1649.png|The group making their way to a nearby village. Screenshot_1651.png|Sky asking the village's mayor where Crystal Lake is and unintentionally scaring him in the process. Screenshot_1652.png|Everyone leaving the village now that the atmosphere has turned hostile. Screenshot_1653.png|Everyone getting caught in a sudden hailstorm. Screenshot_1654.png|Sky, Flora and Bloom struggling to pull Timmy and Tecna back up to safety. Moonlightp23.png|Karel helping the group pull their friends to safety. Screenshot_1655.png|Karel leading the group to his cottage. Screenshot_1656.png|Sky and Bloom cuddling by the fire discussing their futures. Screenshot_1657.png|Sky thanking Karel for letting them stay as Karel gives them directions to Crystal Lake. Screenshot_1658.png|The group finally finds Crystal Lake. Screenshot_1659.png|Wolves preparing to attack, driven mad by the intense moonlight. Screenshot_1660.png|The Specialists prepare to fend the wolves off as the Winx escape. Mitril Introductions.png|Being introduced to Mitril in Alone Against Everybody. Specialists v. Mitril's Crew.png|The Specialists and Mitril's crew getting ready to fight. Seeing the Girls Off.png|The Specialists walking the Winx (sans Musa) to their bus stop. AAEp23.png|The Specialists surrounded by mysterious attackers! Evidence Pointing to Mitril.png|Sky pointing out the badge's connection to Mitril. Dragon Capture.png|Sky and Brandon excited to see a dragon being captured in Dragon's Land. Parental Visit.png|Sky's parents making their arrival to the party commemorating Red Fountain's reopening. Diaspro's Arrival.png|Samara revealing that Diaspro and her parents came with them. Diasky Interactions.png|Diaspro getting clingy with Sky, much to his discomfort. Engagement Reminder.png|Sky venting his true feelings about his engagement to Diaspro to his mother, Samara, only to be reminded of its political importance. Dragon's Land (2).jpg|Samara reasoning with Sky over the happiness of their people and his duties as royalty. Diasky Dance.png|Sky being honest with Diaspro. Left in the Dust.png|Sky leaving Diaspro for a chance to talk to Bloom. Skloom Dance.png|Sky explaining his situation to Bloom as they dance. Situational Proposal.png|Sky explaining that his parents would change their minds about Bloom now that she's the famous fairy who took down the Trix. Diaskloom.png|Diaspro trying to tug Sky away from Bloom, who became offended by Sky's claims of only being able to be with her now that she's famous. Bloom and Diaspro Spotted.png|Sky spotting Bloom and Diaspro being hunted by chamalions. Dragon's Land (6).jpg|Sky being indecisive over who to save. Saved by Everyone Else.png|Everyone else rushing to Bloom and Diaspro's rescue as Sky stands devastated over his indecisiveness. Sky's Sudden Appearance.png|King Nobody assuming Sky's appearance as he charms Bloom in King Nobody. True Feelings (Sky).png|"Sky" telling Bloom of his true feelings as the two embrace. |-|Season 2= TGoBp14.png|Bloom pondering about her current situation with Sky and Diaspro in The Ghost of Balmoral. Screenshot_1741.png|Bloom and Sky sharing a kiss in Bloom's dream in The Guardian of Dreams. Confrontation Drawing.png|A drawing of the Winx and Specialists being confronted by the Trix in Monsters on the Loose. MotLp23.png|The Winx and Specialists visit the Pixies. Screenshot_1743.png|Sky welcoming Shilly's group much to Stella's annoyance. MotLp43.png|Saving Brandon and Shilly. Screenshot_1742.png|Sky playing a guitar by the campfire in An Evil Wind. Screenshot_1746.png|Everyone hanging out in front of the TradeMagix Co. building in The Shaab Stone. Riven's Accusations.png|Sky shooting down Riven's claims of Helia only getting the role of commander due to his relation to Saladin. Disagreeing Riven.png|Sky trying to talk Riven out of being reckless. Screenshot_1744.png|The group trying to figure out how many of Belizarius' men are in the area as they wait for backup. Screenshot_1745.png|Sky demanding that Helia tell Saladin that Riven's at fault for allowing Lothar to make off with the Shaab Stone. |-|Season 3= |-|Season 4= |-|Season 6= |-|Season 7= Miscellaneous |-|Concept Arts= IMG 2172.JPG The specialists.png Fighting scene cut.png Specialists Concept Art.png |-|Facebook= Images Valentine's Day Bloom & Sky 2014.jpg Valentine's Day Bloom & Sky 2014 (YT).jpg Happy National Donut Day (USA June 3, 2016).jpg |-|Instagram= WCValentineDayCountdown20163.png Bloom Summer Afternoon Activity - Sky (Instagram).jpg Winx Club Instagram - What will you do for your weekend 2 (Oct-22-16).jpg Winx Club 2016 best nine on Instagram - Instagram - 20-12-2016.jpg |-|Special Content= Wallpapers Specialists S4 Casual.jpg Specialists S4 Work.jpg Sky S4 Casual.jpg AllWinxSpecialists Love1.jpg AllWinxSpecialists Love2.jpg BloomSkyLove1.jpg BloomSkyLove2.jpg Official Website Sky - Click & Play - Title Card.jpg Bloom Moodboard 1.png Bloom Moodboard 2.png |-|Others= Specials Sky-the-winx-club-11245177-300-284.jpg Untitled22.jpg Untitled9.jpg Untitled8.jpg Sky Character Icon.jpg Stock Arts |-|Season 1 - 3= Sky Winx Club.png SkyWinx Club.gif BloomsSky.jpg Bloom and Sky.jpg |-|Season 4= Sky Civilian S4 - Stock Art.jpg |-|Season 5= Sky.png |-|Season 6= Coming soon... |-|Season 7= Coming soon... Category:Gallery Category:Characters Gallery Category:Sky